In a financial institution, such as a bank or the like, the great amount of money that is carried from a plurality of client companies is made up by using a plurality of money handling machines. In this case, one operator is arranged for one money handling machine, and each operator serves to make up the money for one transaction. For instance, the term “money for one transaction” means the money carried from one client company. However, in the case in which the money for one transaction should be handled in a considerably great amount, it is not efficient for one operator to make up such a great amount of money by using a single money handling machine.
Therefore, a money counting machine has been proposed, which is adapted for dividing the great amount of money for one transaction into a plurality of groups of money, and then separately handling such divided groups of money, by using the plurality of money handling machines (e.g., JP7-66459B). However, in this prior art money counting machine, the divided money was managed by using the same management number. Therefore, the number and/or amount, for each denomination, of the divided money could not be grasped accurately. Besides, the degree of progress in the process provided to each group of the divided money could not be confirmed adequately.